Despertar
by Zelha
Summary: Cuando Saga por fin se encuentra frente a frente con Athena... y descubre que la Diosa tiene algo que decirle. Rated M for explicit content :P


Disclaimer: Fic Lemon! Ya estás avisado.

**_DESPERTAR_ **

Desperté, como todas las mañanas desde hace un tiempo, a tu lado. Tu largo cabello lila haciendo contraste con el mío. Tu piel, esa cálida y nívea piel que se eriza y estremece bajo mis manos y mis labios... Tu boca, que grita mi nombre cada vez que te conduzco al éxtasis...

Ya despertaste, sonríes soñolienta mientras apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro, y me susurras los buenos días... Mis brazos rodean tu cuerpo al tiempo que mi boca toma posesión de la tuya, es mi manera de contestarte sin palabras... Oh, mi Diosa, la Diosa que responde con entusiasmo a las demandas de mis labios.

Ahora estás completamente despierta, y sueltas una risita traviesa mientras enredas tus dedos entre mi cabello. Oyes que suspiro. Me preguntas con voz suave si algo me sucede. Yo sonrío y meneo la cabeza, como diciendo que nada ocurre. Te levantas de la cama, te diriges hacia la ventana, donde descorres la cortina, dejando que los rayos del sol matutino iluminen tu cuerpo desnudo. Te observo, aún acostado, mientras coges un peine y desenredas tu larga cabellera, al tiempo que tarareas una tonada. Podría reconocer ese sonido donde fuera... Tu voz...

Recuerdo... Recuerdo el día cuando me confesaste tus verdaderos sentimientos... Me parece que fue ayer...

Me enviaste un mensaje con tu Cosmo... Querías hablarme de algo importante...

Corrí a tu encuentro. Sentí tu nerviosismo en cuanto entré a tu Templo... No te culpé por sentirte así, después de todo lo que hice, después de intentar matarte con mis propias manos... Pero tus nervios no eran causados por esa razón, era _mi presencia_ la que te inquietaba. Me arrodillé a tus pies, mientras mi corazón latía, como enloquecido. Mi amor por ti rogaba ser expresado, y yo, cobarde de mí, nunca me atreví a decirte nada...

En ese momento, mis pensamientos volaron a esa noche, esa noche que me plantaste la daga en mis manos, e hiciste de mí una sombra miserable... La daga entró limpiamente en tu cuello, llenando mis manos de tu cálida sangre... Mientras morías en mis brazos, tus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas... Pero, me sentí orgulloso. Orgulloso de que hubieras descifrado el mensaje... Aunque nunca pude volver a verte... No pudimos más que abrir un agujero por el cual tus fieles Caballeros de Bronce volaron a tu rescate...

Me sentí como un desdichado, un inútil. Todo lo que hicimos, pelear contra nuestros propios camaradas, pelear contra nuestra propia sangre, llegando a cometer el peor sacrilegio que un Caballero de tu Orden puede llegar a perpetrar... Y volví a morir... morí, dedicándote el último pensamiento de mi conciencia... Le encomendé a tu Caballero más fiel, al Caballero que yo más odiaba, porque él era el dueño de tu corazón, que te cuidara, que diera el todo por el todo por salvarte de las sombras... Y él así lo hizo. Dio su vida, su alma, su Cosmo, por ti. Y yo... que antes me había suicidado frente a tus ojos, lanzándome directamente a tu Niké... Sí, morí feliz, porque expiré entre tus brazos... Para luego, tiempo después, aparentar una traición, una farsa abominable, todo mi ser lloraba de dolor y de alegría a la vez, porque al fin te demostraría todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por ti... Para luego perderte de nuevo.

Distraído por mis recuerdos no sentí que te inclinabas frente a mí, observándome con esos hermosos ojos por los cuales yo suspiré, aún después de mis muertes... Me susurraste algo en un idioma extranjero... Algo que no pude entender... Luego rozaste mis labios con tus dedos, haciéndome estremecer... Las lágrimas afloraron en mis ojos, no pude pensar, no pude moverme, sólo llorar frente a ti. Me abrazaste, y pronunciaste esas dos palabras que yo soñaba con oír de tus labios. "Te amo", me dijiste, mientras enjugabas mis mejillas. Alcé la mirada, sin poder creer dar crédito a mis oídos. Me dijiste que yo era tu razón de ser, que aquel Caballero no merecía mi odio, porque él le pertenecía a otra, otra que ni siquiera era parte de nuestro mundo... Y que yo, pobre mortal, era el único que ocupaba tu mente y tu corazón. Tal confesión hizo que mi propio corazón se saltara varios latidos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, mientras tus manos aún seguían acariciando mi rostro...

Lentamente, acercaste mi cara a la tuya, nuestros labios se hallaron, me sentí como si el alma regresara a mi cuerpo, como si el sol volviera a brillar en mi vida y mi universo, como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso instante...

Mis sentidos estaban obnubilados, lo único que sentía era tus suaves labios junto a los míos... Musitaste de nuevo junto a mi boca: "Te amo".

No pude contenerme por más tiempo y te abracé, repitiendo esas mismas palabras con mi voz, con mi alma, con cada fibra de mi ser. Sonreíste, y me dijiste que ya sabías lo que yo sentía. Me sentí confundido, pero extrañamente feliz. Sonreía como un idiota. Te levantaste, me ofreciste tu mano, conduciéndome a tu propia habitación, donde me contaste todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo que estuve ausente... Tu discusión con el Dios de los Muertos, el sacrificio de tus queridos Caballeros de Bronce... Para luego traernos de vuelta a todos, a todos, incluyendo aquellos que alguna vez habíamos renegado de ti...

Estábamos sentados en la ventana más alta de tu Templo, observando las estrellas, a medida que avanzabas en tu relato, me di cuenta que tus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas... Me dijiste que me amabas, que querías mandar todo al diablo, que lo único que te importaba era que yo estuviera a tu lado por y para siempre...

Me arrodillé a tus pies, diciéndote que, mientras tuviera vida, mientras tuviera fuerzas, no te iba a dejar sola ni un solo instante. Juré por lo más sagrado, que iba a protegerte y amarte para el resto de mi existencia en el mundo, y más allá. Me abrazaste, diciéndome que querías ser mía, en cuerpo y alma. Tomé tu rostro entre mis manos, preguntándote si estabas segura, al fin y al cabo, eres una Diosa, una Diosa virgen. Respondiste que estabas segura, que no te importaba perder tu condición de Diosa, con tal de estar conmigo.

Sentí como si una corriente de fuego atravesara mis venas, mientras sentía tus manos recorrer sutilmente mi pecho. ¿Cómo una caricia tan leve puede despertar una pasión tan avasallante?

Te besé, mis brazos rodeándote con fuerza, te levanté en vilo y te llevé adentro, posándote junto a la cama. Llevaste tus manos a tu espalda, desligando la cinta que mantenía tu vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Mis ojos recorrieron la perfección de tu cuerpo, mientras tú me quitabas la camisa. Me desabotoné los pantalones con dedos torpes, dejándolos caer junto a tu vestido. Noté cómo observabas mi cuerpo, mientras tus mejillas se teñían de rosado.

Sonreí, mientras te murmuraba que todo iba a estar bien. Me abrazaste y besaste, mientras yo sentía el calor y la cercanía de tu figura.

Lentamente, te tumbé sobre la cama. Me tendí a tu lado, sintiendo cómo deslizabas tus manos por mi cara, ofreciéndome tus labios. Los tomé, mientras recorría tus curvas con el placer del descubrimiento. Gemiste cuando sentiste mis dedos explorarte, y jadeaste cuando acaricié cada centímetro de tu piel con mis labios.

Gritaste ahogadamente cuando me hundí suave y lentamente entre tus muslos, por lo que me detuve, mientras te acostumbrabas a esa sensación, mientras te besaba y te acariciaba. Tus manos me inflamaban, me encendían, martirizándome. Tuve que tomarte de las muñecas con una mano, inmovilizándote, cuando tus caricias se tornaron más y más osadas.

Avancé un poco más dentro de ti, sobresaltándome cuando sentí el desgarro de tu piel interna. Sonreíste, aún cuando tu cara reflejaba el dolor que sentías, mientras te liberabas y rodeabas mi espalda con tus brazos, descendiendo hasta mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia tu intimidad.

Me preparé a resistir como una roca, rogándole a todos los cielos para no poseerte irracionalmente. Pero mi resistencia se fue al infierno cuando te escuché gemir, pidiendo más.

Tu cuerpo pedía más.

Iniciamos lánguidamente la danza más antigua del mundo, para ti, era la primera vez, pero para mí, era la más sublime. Me sorprendí cuando abandonaste todo pudor y me rodeaste con tus piernas, dejándote llevar por el ritmo que yo marcaba.

Tus gemidos y jadeos rebotaban contra las paredes y el techo de la alcoba, mientras yo me mordía los labios para no gritar como un salvaje. Besaste y mordisqueaste mi cuello y mis hombros, musitando mi nombre, lo que hizo que mi garganta dejara escapar un ronco gemido.

Nuestra danza se hizo rápida, desesperada, llenándote con mi pasión, mientras tú gemías y jadeabas con más intensidad. Llegamos juntos a un explosivo clímax, halaste mi cabello con fuerza mientras gritabas mi nombre y yo gritaba el tuyo.

Tu nombre...

Te llamé como siempre te había llamado, Athena, mi Diosa. La Diosa que olvidó sus votos de castidad por un mortal que había atentado contra su propia vida, cuando aún era un bebé.

Y ahora, te estremecías bajo mi cuerpo, con los últimos ramalazos de placer. Apoyé mi cabeza en tu pecho, besando delicadamente tu busto, oyendo tu corazón recuperar poco a poco su ritmo acompasado. Me separé suavemente, cuando noté la mancha en la sábana.

Te pregunté si estabas bien, si te había hecho daño, a lo que me respondiste que no. Supe al instante que me mentías. Me abrazaste, diciéndome que no me preocupara, que ésa era la prueba de tu amor.

Sentí cómo me derretía entre tus brazos, mientras apoyabas tu cabeza en mi pecho, y suspirabas un "te amo". Te quedaste dormida entre mis brazos, mientras yo me embriagaba con la esencia que emanaba de tu piel.

No sé cuándo me dormí, lo único que supe fue, que a la mañana siguiente, me despertaste dándome un tierno beso. Abrí los ojos, fijando mi azul mirada en la tuya, sonreíste, dándome los buenos días.

¿Cómo puedes amarme¿Después de todo lo que te hice?

Mis dudas de debieron notar en mi mirada, pues me dijiste que nada, ni nadie, iba a cambiar tus sentimientos por mí. Que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, estaba escrito en el Destino.

Nos levantamos, aseamos, y salimos de tu habitación, para encontrarnos con la mirada atónita del Patriarca, ese mismo que había muerto bajo mis manos. Él sonrió, dándonos los buenos días, y comentando despreocupadamente que su alumno, el Caballero de Aries, había pedido licencia para ir a la catarata más alta del mundo. Le preguntaste, curiosa, qué razones tendría Mu de irse del Santuario.

Él te respondió: "El amor trabaja de maneras misteriosas". Sonreíste pícaramente, mientras te ruborizabas. Shion sonrió a su vez y se retiró, dejándonos solos. Te pregunté qué significaban las palabras del Patriarca, y me respondiste: "La felicidad sólo la consiguen los que se atreven a buscarla".

Dándole vueltas a tus palabras, salimos a la luz del sol.

—Saga¿En qué piensas? —me preguntaste, con voz algo preocupada, sacándome de mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta que te habías acostado de nuevo a mi lado. Te abracé y escondí la cara en tu cuello, besándote con pasión, haciéndote gemir de deleite.

—En nuestra felicidad, mi amada Athena, en nuestra felicidad...

**.FIN.**

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, me pueden meter presa por este Fic, al fin y al cabo, Saga es muuuucho mayor que Saori. Escribí este Fic a cuenta de una apuesta¿Verdad, Athenea? Jejeje estoy tomándome la licencia de colocar ciertas pistas, sobre otros Fics que tengo en mente...

Espero que les haya gustado...


End file.
